Since mobile terminals manufactured by the same mobile terminal manufacturer may be used by users in different countries or areas, and number display styles used by the users in different countries or areas are different; taking mobile phones for example, when the mobile phones of the same model are sold to many countries, and a user in each country inputs phone numbers in a dialling interface, a number display style is not necessarily an accustomed style of the user or an accustomed display style of a country where the user is.
For conforming to usage habits of the users, a method used by each mobile terminal manufacturer currently is: according to different countries to which the mobile terminals are sold and the different number display styles used by the users, producing different versions of mobile phone software, and customizing the number display styles adapting to different countries in the corresponding mobile phone software. But above method in the related art increases the cost of manufacturing the mobile terminal largely, and when the same mobile terminal, like a mobile phone, is switched from one user of one country to another user of another country for use, the problem of being unaccustomed to the display style still remains.